


Of Beatles and Kisses

by SanSese



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Kevin doesn't like music. Sami wants to remediate to that.





	Of Beatles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



The ride back to Sami's house from the rehab center wasn't that long. But for Kevin, it seemed endless. From the moment Sami had stepped into his car, the insufferable ginger had started to talk his ear off. After years of riding together, wrestling together, doing everything together, you'd think Kevin would be used to it. And yet, every time Sami opened his mouth, he was proved wrong. 

This time, Sami was talking animatedly on the weather in Montreal, marveling at the pureness of nature. Kevin had stopped listening minutes ago. Concentrating on the road, all he had to do was nod from time to time, grunting here and there. Normally, he would have threatened Sami by leaving him at the nearest gas station, but Kevin was feeling magnanimous today. Hell, he had been feeling like this since Sami's surgeries. And it seemed that the ginger had caught up on that, asking Kevin for little services. Hence him playing the chauffeur for Sami on his days off. 

The sky was darkening when Kevin noticed the hour on the dashboard. 6 pm. Peak info hour. He turned on the radio, making Sami shut up with his gesture. Info hour was sacred for Kevin, and Sami knew that. Kevin listened to the presenter announcing the various news in a monotone voice. He sensed that Sami was doing his best not to chime in, undoubtedly willing to add his two cents to everything. Kevin grinned. Little victories and all that.

The presenter finished off with the weather. Kevin reached for the radio again, just as the first notes of a song began playing. Sami sat up straighter on his seat, eyes gleaming.

"Kev, wait! It's The Beatles!"

Kevin groaned. Not again.

"Sami, I'm the driver. I manage the radio."

His hand was still hovering around the button. Sami chuckled.

"May I remind you who won the last bet?"

Kevin frowned. A bet? Oh. That bet.

"It was a stupid bet and you know it."

Sami was smiling from ear to ear. The fucker. 

"Still a bet nonetheless. I guessed the correct number of ducklings at the pond. Swallow your hatred for good music and let me enjoy Here Comes The Sun."

Gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter, Kevin sighed, defeated. He was not a music nerd, thank you very much, but Sami had difficulties understanding that. He had tried making Kevin listen to an infinite amount of songs, claiming that Kevin hadn't found his genre yet. Unsuccessfully. 

Sami was singing along, a gentle hum filling the car. It wasn't really unpleasant, Kevin could admit that. Turning left, he entered Sami's neighborhood. 

"You know, I still don't understand how you can't like music. It's an impossible concept to me. A thing so strictly human should be appreciated by everyone. Is it the melodies that you don't like? Or the lyrics? Because there are a million other songs with just instrumental parts you know. I could show yo-"

"Sami, please. I don't care."

"You should just stay over tonight. I have a vast repertoire we could dig in, and find something-"

"One more word out of you and I’m duct taping your mouth shut."

Sami didn't stop however. Kevin pulled up on the alleyway, fuming. He was hesitating between throwing Sami out of the car and keeping his bag or ripping his stupid hat in pieces when he acted on an impulse. Grabbing Sami's jacket, he turned the ginger towards him, and smacked their lips together. It was wet and messy, but it did the job. Sami was speechless. 

"If I had known that all I would have to do to get you to shut up was to kiss you, I would've done it years ago."

Wait. What!? Kevin felt his face heat up at the implicit confession. Sami had found his words again, a gleam in his eyes that left no doubt for interpretation.

"In that case, you're in luck. I have a lot to say."


End file.
